sevencorefandomcom-20200213-history
Einher
The Einher are one of the playable races in Sevencore. They are a very strong race and were one of the first to enter Inadar after the Mysterious Ancients had vanished. Einher as a Playable Race The Einher are the second race available to play as. They are a brutish race and are very strong. Because of this, the player will receive 5% bonus maximum health as long as they choose this race. They are also capable of commanding creatures better, which gives beast mounts a greater attack when ridden. With their brutish strength, and their ability to command beasts better, the most beneficial class to use would be Warrior. While mana is still important for a warrior, the health bonus will be much more useful at later levels. Gunner and Mage are also an option, but need much more mana than the Warrior, so the Nuuk bonus may be more advantageous. History The Einher were one of the first races to inhabit Inadar, arriving shortly after the Goldians and Amaad. The origin of the Einher is currently unknown, but it can be assumed that they came from another continent. They are a seafaring people, so they tend to reside near the coast of Inadar. In their early existence on Inadar they acted as pirates, attacking other ships at sea. They also started many raids against coastal villages. This made them very well known and infamous. The Einher struck fear into the heart of anyone that saw them. With all of the treasures and materials they were able to pillage from the settlements, they crafted the city of Delos. The Founding of Delos Delos was founded by Einher, many years prior to any Nuuk or Sion interaction. With the materials they gained from pillaging and gathering resources inland, they created the seaside village of Delos . It was a well defended base of operations for the Einher, not only being used for planning their vicious raids, but also as a trading post. As other races began to inhabit Inadar, the vilage of Delos grew into a city. Many of the races in Inadar moved to Delos so they could take advantage of the flourishing economy, and with these new visitors, a new form of government was demanded: the other races didn't want the Einher to have sole control over the city and its economy. Politicians and bureaucrats were chosen to control the government of the great city, while the Einher were left as the city's guardians. Many of the Einher disagreed with the change of power, so some left Delos to live in Idamere. Sevencore The game's story line starts out on Lost Island, which is being used as a training camp for new recruits. Einher, being the military leaders of Inadar, are the ones who train these recruits. Most of the inhabitants that want to help you will be Einher, because of their knowledge of war. The Einher have various footholds around the continent, and help defend most towns and villages.